Midnight Angels
by Pachamama9
Summary: After Nymphadora is born, Bellatrix visits Andromeda and Ted with the intention to kill. One-shot.


_A/N: After Nymphadora is born, Bellatrix visits Andromeda and Ted._

 _Disclaimer: JK Rowling, the Queen, owns Harry Potter._

* * *

"Here I am!" cries the dark-haired woman, and she cackles into the night air. "Your very own fairy godmother!" She waves her wand, and the wards around the house disappear as if they'd never been there in the first place. My demented sister cackles again, like some kind of midnight angel, and I quickly try to put the wards back up.

She's not supposed to be here. When I was disowned by the Black family and cast aside, they swore never to come near me unless it meant harming me. And since she has the wild look in her eyes she always had before she was about to destroy something, I know that she is after my husband, my child, and me: my family.

"Dromeda," hisses Ted as he furiously casts spells over the doorway. "Let me hold her. You know that if I go out there, she'll kill me." As Ted is a Muggle-born wizard, Bellatrix despises him. Well, the rest of my family does as well, but her bloodlust for Muggles, Squibs, and the like is much more horrible.

I press a loving kiss to Nymphadora's head and hand her over to Ted. Still smelling of St. Mungo's, I fling the door open to confront my sister. The distance between my child and me is painful, but in order to protect both of them, I must do this. I must.

Suddenly, there were two. Bellatrix and me. The loud one and the quiet one. The crazy one and the serene one. The emblem of Black ideals and the outcast. The older sister and the younger sister.

I raise my wand. "Don't come near us!" I roar, baring my teeth like a ferocious creature. "You will not harm my husband!"

She cackles, and I thrust a spell at her. "Oh, I'm not here for that Mudblood mate of yours," she says, calmly deflecting my rage-filled curses. "I'm here for your half-breed."

"That is my _child_!" I growl, and I throw a slicing hex with a power I've never seen before. It hits her left arm, slicing it open but missing any major arteries.

She laughs, barely even recognizing her pain. "That is no child," she says, hitting me with a stinging jinx that makes my foot burn and swell. "That is a disgrace—"

I scream in fury and whip my wand at her, firing spell after spell after spell… "Her name is Nymphadora!" I screech into the night. "And she is my baby!" I strike her across the face with an ugly boil spell. "You. Shall. Never. Hurt. Her!"

She gasps with the impact of the curse onto her pale flesh, but soon retaliates with a snide remark and a slicing hex. "Ooh, little sister," she says, her own curse spiraling my way. "Nice one. I taught you that one, didn't I?"

"You—" I start, but then she screams, "Crucio!" and blasts through my shield charm.

She's used this curse many, many times, and sometimes on me, but this time... I drop to the ground, pain like electricity running through my veins and spearing through my skin. I can't breathe through the pain, can't speak, can't think... Agony rips through my arms, my legs, my chest, my head—

She swipes the curse off of me, and I suck air back in as if she had been choking me. She cackles, cackles, cackles, and then tells me how pathetic I am. I'm rolling on the ground, trying to recover, and I reach for my wand— "Crucio!" Pain, white hot pain, courses through me, but this time it is quick. "Wanna try again, little sister?" I grunt, my fingers fumbling for my wand, but— "Crucio." Her words, calm as she licks her lips, send more pain into my bones. I hear her cackle in the murky waters of pain, and then everything washes away as she releases me once more from the horrid spell.

"Stop!" I gasp. My face is wet. Tears? "Stop, Bella, stop!" My throat is raw and scratchy from screaming for so long.

Bella laughs. "As you begging for mercy, Andy?" She knows I hate it when she calls me that. "Say it, little sister. Say it."

She says, "Crucio," again and takes it off, giving me flashes and blinding bits of pain. "Say it!"

"Mercy," I hiss, and then I swipe my leg through the back of her knees, knocking her to the ground. I scramble for my wand or hers, and grasp it, and— "Stupefy!"

A sense of relief floods me. Nymphadora and Ted... They are safe now.

I quickly cast a binding curse over her and dash inside of the house, tripping over my swollen foot and slamming my fist into the solid white door. "Ted!" I scream. "Ted, it's okay, it's fine! It's me!"

It takes a few seconds for him to respond, but when he does, his voice is shaking. "Dro-Dromeda?"

"Ted, let me in, let me in!" I don't understand why he's not—

"What did I say after Nymphadora was born?"

I smile on the other side of the door. "You asked me how something so tiny could be so beautiful."

I can hear the locks slide as he releases the door from its Muggle reinforcements, and then the swish of his wand as he releases it from its magical reinforcements. "Dromeda," he breathes, and I launch myself at him. I trip over my abnormally large foot nd end up sprawled across the floor, aching. I wince, reaching for my daughter, the little child that adore most in this world, but Ted helps me up and into a chair before I can. Then, after asking me repeatedly if I'm okay and my only response being that I wanted to hold her, he slides Nymphadora from his arms and into mine. He keeps his hands under her, and we hold her together. "Ted," I gasp, and I now realize how painful even moving is. "Ted, I thought I was going to die out there." I nuzzle my daughter's soft head. "Ted, I thought I was never going to see her again."

His body trembles into mine, and I realize that he is crying. "I thought—I thought I was never going to see you again," he manages. "I thought she was—she was—she was going to kill you." He sobs, and then kisses me. "I can't—I can't do this without you, Dromeda."

I kiss him, and I kiss my daughter's little fingers. "Never leave me, Ted. Promise me?" He nodded furiously. "Promise me, Ted!" Now I'm crying, too. "Promise!"

"I promise, Dromeda. I promise."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!_

 _The Golden Snitch - Through The Universe - #79 (Hypergalaxy) - Andromeda Tonks_

 _The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - Remus Lupin - Cypress - Write about a pureblood._

 _The Golden Snitch - Jurassic Fever - #16 (Ankylosaurus) - Write about a character defending their family._

 _If You Dare Challenge - #176 - A Promise Is..._

 _Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #555 (Midnight Angels)_


End file.
